In the recent years, toners with improvements in low-temperature fixing ability are in great demands, from the viewpoint of reduction in consumed energy in a fixing step, in addition to the furtherance of miniaturization of an apparatus for electrophotography, speeding-up, high-image quality formation and the like. In order to meet such a demand, it is proposed to use resin binders containing a mixture of two or more kinds of resins, and a low-melting point wax (see, JP-A-2000-275908).
Also, a toner containing three kinds of polyester resins of which softening points are different by 5° C. or more having favorable fixing ability, and being excellent in high-temperature offset resistance, durability and storage property (see, Japanese JP-A-2009-157202), and a toner containing two kinds of resins having different softening points and a low-melting point biodegradable resin being excellent in all of low-temperature fixing ability, storage stability, offset resistance, environmental stability, reduction in environmental loads, fluidity, and pulverizability (see, JP-A-2006-308764) are proposed.
In addition, JP-A-2000-275908 and JP-A-2006-308764 disclose that a resin binder having a high softening point and a low-melting point wax or a low-melting point biodegradable resin are homogeneously dispersed by using a resin having a low-softening point.